


Challenge Accepted

by Vexatious



Series: Adventures in Baratale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baratale, Bara Sans, Bara Underfell Sans - Freeform, Baratale - Freeform, Begging, Biting, Bondage, Collars, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dominance, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Gags, Marking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Reluctant Cuddling, Ring gag, Skeleton Sex (Undertale), Spanking, Teasing, Underfell Sans, fear of commitment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexatious/pseuds/Vexatious
Summary: Welcome to the Baraverse! Bara Underfell Sans (you can call him Fell, dollface) is on the prowl...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Baratale/Baraverse is an AU created by [staxurst](http://staxurst.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.   
> Her blog is an adult blog, with asks/events centered around her bara-sized characters.  
> Check out my Tumblr: [vex-bittys](http://vex-bittys.tumblr.com)

**_Fell downs another shot at the bar before scanning the room. He could just call one of his many admirers to satisfy his sex drive, but tonight he wants a challenge. Tonight he wants the thrill of the hunt. The selection in this particular establishment does not disappoint. He winks flirtatiously at a group of giggly girls at a nearby table- probably college chicks. Unsurprisingly, they giggle. Hmm, not exactly what he’s looking for. As he continues to scope out his options, someone sits next to him. He’s never one to turn down an opportunity when the prey comes to him.  
_ **

* * *

You take the bar stool next to the tall skeleton, eyeing him up as a potential casual sex prospect as you lean your elbows on the counter, inviting him to do the same. You are displaying a reckless amount of cleavage, but it serves its purpose as his crimson eyelights linger in all the right places. He grins at you, gold tooth glinting in the low light of the bar. Sharp teeth add to the aura of danger surrounding the big skeleton, and danger happens to be your middle name and sexual preference.

“Buy you a drink, dollface?” he says smoothly in a deep gravelly voice.

“I didn’t come over here to proposition you… for drinks.” He chuckles at your double entendre, and you pat yourself on the back for your perfect execution of the pick-up line.

“If yer lookin’ for a good time, we could go back to my place,” he offers, the grin never leaving his face. It feels like a challenge, and you never back down from a challenge.

“Sounds like a plan…?” you pause and invite him to provide you with a name.

“Call me Fell.” He extends a hand to help you up from your seat. “And you, dollface?”

“I think Dollface will do just fine,” you tease, allowing him to pull you to your feet. He’s strong, and you like that.

“You on birth control?” he asks. You nod, frowning. There goes the mood. “Good. I don’t need another kid.”

“You have a kid?” you sputter, glancing around suspiciously as if there might be a skeleton baby hiding out in the dingy corners of the establishment.

“Yeah, my bro’s watchin’ him,” he explains. “Plus, I thought chicks dig guys with kids.”

“Chicks dig hot single dads pushing their kids on swings at the playground, not dropping them off with their siblings so they can chase tail at a bar,” you laugh. After a few moments of gauging your reaction, he chuckles too.

“So we gonna blow this popsicle stand, or what?”

“If you’re lucky ‘this popsicle stand’ won’t be the only thing getting blown tonight.” You attempt an eyebrow waggle, but it turns into a look of surprise when he literally sweeps you off your feet and into his arms. Surprised, you reflexively wrap your arms around his neck, feeling your face flush. Being carried is a huge turn-on for you. In fact, any situation where a big strong partner is in control is a turn-on for you. This looks like it’s going to be a good night.

“Hold on tight,” he instructs unnecessarily. If you were standing, you’d be weak in the knees. It’s not helplessness or powerlessness you crave; you love the feel of letting someone else handle everything for you, even walking. You wonder how far away his house is and if he plans to carry you the whole way, but his mode of travel turns out to be instantaneous (and a little nauseating).

One minute you’re in a noisy dive bar with a sticky floor, and the next minute you’re in the baraverse.


	2. Chapter 2

Fell has teleported you directly to his bedroom. At least, you assume it is his bedroom because there’s a pile of red shirts and basketball shorts in the corner. He tosses you easily onto the bed (so hot), which is super comfy and covered in blankets and pillows. Too bad you aren’t a cuddle and stay the night type, you think, because this is a pretty luxurious set-up. He tosses his coat onto the clothing pile, and turns back to you, that hungry smile never leaving his face.

“So what’re you into, dollface?” You’re lying on your back on the bed, and he’s still standing, looming over you as if he’s about to pounce at any moment. You shiver in delight.

“Bondage,” you answer readily and his grin widens and becomes even more lascivious. Apparently you have answered correctly.

“Yer speakin’ my language,” he says, with that rich dark chuckle in his voice. He walks over to a closet and opens the door, revealing a treasure horde of bondage implements. He picks up a collar, a leash, and some lined leather hand cuffs. “These look good,” he asks, showing you. You nod, already panting with unfulfilled desire.

He slides the soft leather of the collar around your neck. It’s tight enough that you are inescapably aware of its presence, but it’s not tight enough to hurt. He tugs on the ring, bringing your face close to his. “Strip for me,” he whispers huskily in your ear before nipping the lobe. You quickly slip out of your clothes, and you hear his shirt and shorts drop to the floor as well. The bed dips as he joins you, and you finally get a chance to see just how good your night is going to be. The answer: excellent.

You feel your mouth and pussy getting warm and wet at the sight of him. He has conjured a long, thick cock made of bright crimson magic. You can see a bead of cherry-colored pre-cum beading at the tip, and it looks good enough to eat. You moan softly just looking at him. “What an eager pet,” he purrs, eyes traveling up and down your body. He must like what he sees because his cock twitches, the pre-cum sliding down the head of his dick and dripping onto the blankets.

He clips the leash onto the ring in the collar. You let out a little hum of pleasure at the gentle tug that accompanies the motion. Suddenly, he jerks the leash, pulling you upright towards him and presses his mouth to yours. His kiss is rough and demanding, and you open your mouth for his probing tongue. The thick appendage pushes past your own, straight to the back of your mouth. You moan around it as he throat-fucks you deeply with his tongue.

He has one hand holding the leash taut and the other hand grabs one of your breasts and squeezes it. You arch your back, attempting to press against him, seeking pleasure from his cock, but he pushes your hips down, denying you. His sharp phalanges scrape across your sensitive nipple, and you cry out, releasing his tongue from your mouth.

“Sensitive, eh?” He isn’t looking for an answer as he rolls your nipple between his thumb and forefinger, tugging at it.

“Mmm, ah, ah, ahhmmmnn,” is all the answer he gets anyway, as he nuzzles and then bites your neck, pushing his knee against your wet, throbbing entrance as his sharp teeth press into your skin. He proceeds to bite your collarbone, then your other nipple, pressing hard with his knee each time his teeth mark you, eliciting louder and louder moans and cries from you. As his tongue swirls and sucks at one nipple, his hand rubs and tugs at the other until you can’t take it anymore.

“Fell! Oh… aaahh… more… more… fuck me… please… FUCK ME!” you scream, undone by the overstimulation.

“I thought you’d never ask.” He grabs you by the hips and flips you over, pushing you face down into the bed. He pulls your arms behind your back and secures them with the leather cuffs, still holding the leash in one hand. Once the cuffs are secured and you’re immobile, he runs a cool bone finger down your dripping slit. Using a second finger he spreads you open, surveying his prize. “Looks like you’re ready for a good time, dollface.”


	3. Chapter 3

The steady pressure on your throat from the collar is ecstasy, leaving you panting and drooling slightly with panic-tinged pleasure. With your arms cuffed together behind you, you find your movements heavily restricted, but you still manage to squirm when two cool bone phalanges penetrate you. You moan against the backdrop of pornographic squelching as he slides the digits in and out with torturous slowness, groaning with pleasure at the feel of your tight, slick pussy.

His other hand holds the leash attached to your collar, and you feel him slap the end of the leather leash against your ass, just enough to sting. The multiple points of stimulation are making your pussy throb almost painfully with need, and his fingers just aren’t enough. Fell must have been thinking along the same lines because he scissors your pussy again, and you feel is warm breath against your wet opening. Your pussy is begging for his cock though, so you chime in with your own begging.

“Please… please…,” you moan between desperate little gasps. “Please just… fuck me. Fuck me… I want your cock… please…”

“Since you asked so nicely,” he says, re-positioning himself. “I guess I’ll have to get a taste next time.”  You feel the head of his dick pressing against you, and as he thrusts roughly into you, he slaps your ass again with the leash. His thrust is powerful, but his cock is thick and your hole is tight. He only gets about halfway in before pulling out and trying again with another hard thrust.

“Ahh… hhhhnnnn… so big…” You writhe under him, the pleasure of being filled by his hot length stealing your ability to form words.

“Mmm… rrrrhh.. so fucking tight…” He pulls out and plunges into a third time, hilting himself and stretching your slick walls to the limit. It feels so good mixed with the pressure of the collar on your throat and the hard grip of bone fingers on your ass. He pauses a moment, relishing the feel of your pussy wrapped tightly around him, and his cock twitches, pressing perfectly against your most sensitive spot and pulling a sharp, wordless mewl of lust from you. That does it for Fell.

He takes complete control of your body, slamming in and out of you, his cock sliding deliciously against your tight, slick pussy and hitting that spot on every thrust. You scream, blinded by bliss, by the feeling of him repeatedly filling you, by his fingers digging sharply into your ass, by the collar pulling against you on every thrust, by his growls and groans as he pounds you ruthlessly into the mattress. You’re close to orgasm already, and as he slams into you again, you feel your pussy clench in a flood of exquisite, explosive ecstasy.

“Yeah baby… like that… cum for me… call me daddy…” he growls, not stopping or slowing down in his fervent thrusting despite the wetness from your pussy that you feel running down your thighs. Suddenly he is pulling you backwards, lifting you effortlessly into his lap, and the change in angle is pure bliss. One hand snakes up to fondle your breast, the other sliding up your thigh, collecting some of your juices on the fingertips, which he brings to his mouth.

He is still repeatedly burying himself in your wet folds, but you’re distracted by the sight of his tongue sliding out between his pointed teeth to taste you on his fingers. His tips your head back with his now-clean hand under your chin, licking up the side of your neck before pressing his tongue into your mouth. You taste yourself, sweet and tangy before he lowers his hand again and begins rubbing against your clit. It is electricity and fire all at once as his thrusts become more frantic, and he abandons your tits to use his hands on your thighs to lift you up then slam you down on his cock.

It feels amazing; it sounds dirty and wrong and amazing as well, the wet slap of him fucking you. “Hhhhnnn…. yes…. aaahmmmm…so good… so good.” You feel another orgasm building. His pace increases; he’s close too. “Yes… YES,” Your pussy tightens, drawing a low lusty groan from him. “More… Daddy… I’m coming… DADDY!” Your orgasm hits hard, and his follows close behind. 

“So close… gonna…” As he pushes into you as deeply as he can, he sinks his sharp teeth into your shoulder, deep. The sharp pain is tangled up in the pleasure of his orgasm. You can feel the spasming of his cock, filling you with his seed as pain and hot desire lance through you, bringing you to a third, satisfying orgasm. He hurriedly unbuckles the leather cuffs from your wrists as you collapse together on the bed, spent. You can feel his cum seeping slowly out of your pussy, but you need to recover before you even think about cleaning up.

“You need a glass of water, babe?” Fell asks you drowsily, a look of lusty satisfaction on his face. You nod, too drained of energy at the moment to speak.

“Kitchen’s downstairs on the left,” he says. You must be wearing a horrified expression because he quickly backpedals. “Kidding, kidding. I’ll grab you some juice. Hungry?” You shake your head. He strokes your hair for a moment before getting up and shuffling lazily out of the room.

You are starting to feel more energized. Time to make a clean getaway.


	4. Chapter 4

The most important part of any clean getaway is getting clean. The cherries and cream mess on your thighs would have to go before you could dress yourself and slip back into your own universe. You spot a door and hope it leads to a bathroom, and you are relieved to find that it does. You find a washcloth and make quick work of clean up before going back into Fell’s room to look for your clothes.

You save time by cramming your bra and undies into your purse, and you quickly shove one leg into your pants while scanning the floor for your other sock. Fell walks into the room before you have a chance to track down the errant accoutrements. When you see him, you freeze, one leg in your pants, wobbling awkwardly with the other leg raised. It doesn’t take more than a second for you to tip over and crash into him, knocking the glass of water and what appears to be a small first aid kit out of his hands.

The water spills all over you, soaking your shirt; it also runs down your pants. Great. Fell doesn’t bother hiding his lop-sided grin.

“Only gone a few minutes, and you’re already wet again?” He finds this hilarious. You do not. There’s no way you can leave with your clothes soaked like this. “Hope you weren’t in a hurry, dollface.”

“I was in a hurry, actually,” you inform him.

“Well, now you’ve got a reason to stay,” Fell responds with a grin, patting the bed next to him. You sit, allowing a sour look to settle on your face. The bites are starting to ache, and you think maybe the first aid kit is a good idea. After that, the dryer. From there, escape! Your thoughts are interrupted by the gentle dabbing of antiseptic into your bite. The wound is surprisingly deep; you didn’t notice before because you were caught up in pleasure.

As Fell tends to the bite, he goes quiet, then asks “Are you alright? You seem like you’re in a pretty big hurry to leave.” It’s a thoughtful question, and you fidget nervously.

“I just wanted sex,” you explain while he tapes some gauze over the deep lacerations. “I don’t like this whole awkward talking and cuddling and trying to figure out how to leave without pretending it was more than a one night stand thing.” Once you’ve been tended to, Fell reclines on the bed.

“Well, we might as well cuddle while your clothes dry,” he suggests.

You look at your wet clothes in a small pile on the floor. “Aren’t you going to put them in the dryer?” He doesn’t move.

“Nah. Blue does the laundry. You can hang them in the bathroom though.” He still hasn’t budged. You scowl and take the clothes into the bathroom to hang them up to dry. It’s going to take all night at this rate, but you don’t want to wander around the house at night looking for a dryer. Besides, you are kind of tired, and Fell’s bed does look pretty enticing….

You settle into bed next to Fell, determined not to snuggle the irritating skeleton. You don’t get a choice in the matter, however, when he rolls, throwing an arm over you and partially laying on you. You’re in some sort of inescapable cuddle prison, so you hunker down, determined to not enjoy it. He is pretty warm, and his body is very soft…. You find yourself dozing off in the secure comfort of Fell’s arms. 

* * *

You wake up alone, and despite your intention to be cold and indifferent, you find yourself wondering where Fell has gone. You don’t have to wonder long. You have just enough time to see your now-dry clothes folded at the foot of the bed when the big skeleton walks in with a tray of food. Hunger battles with your desire to avoid awkward conversation, and you grab your clothes, dressing yourself in a rush to leave.

“I got up early to dry your clothes, and Blue made breakfast.” He offers you the tray.

You’re still missing a sock, but you decide to write it off as a clothing casualty instead of continuing your search. “I really can’t,” you mumble, grabbing your purse and looking for the portal you know will take you back to your universe. Your mind scrambles for an excuse. “I’m allergic.”

Fell arches a thick browbone. “Allergic to…?” You have no idea what’s on the tray, and you both know it.

“Food?”

“Was the sex that bad?” His voice is sharp. 

“No, I just-”

“Then what exactly is your problem?”

“I don’t like doing the whole small talk thing. I told you.”

“I’m not asking for conversation. I’m asking for round two. Maybe round three.”

“I’m not into commitment,” you hedge.

“I’m not proposing, dollface. I’m just suggestion a friendship with benefits. Sex benefits. A sexship if you will.”

You consider it. The sex with Fell was really  _really_  good. The best you’ve had actually, but the thought of a prolonged relationship of any kind makes you uncomfortable. You just don’t think you’re up for the challenge of letting someone in even though he’s already been  _in.  
_

“I’ll think about it,” you lie, having already decided not to call him. You allow him to put his number into your phone. You allow him to teleport you back to the bar. You even give him a quick kiss good-bye, but it is good-bye because you’re never going to call him.

Too bad he put  _your_  number in  _his_  phone while you were still sleeping.


	5. Chapter 5

You don’t realize that Fell has managed to get your phone number until he texts you two days later.

**FELL:** You up for Round Two, dollface?

You frown and decide to simply ignore him. Surely he’ll think he has the wrong number and not text again. I mean, what kind of guy pursues a one night stand? Apparently, the big, sexy skeleton type of guy because about an hour later he calls. Dammit. If you answer, an awkward conversation will ensue. If you don’t answer, it will go to voicemail, and the sound of your voice will confirm that he has the right number. You let it go to voicemail. Maybe he’ll give up after this…

Nope.

He gives you a few hours- enough time to notice the previous text and the missed call- before he texts again. 

**FELL:**  You ok, dollface?

His tone has changed, but you hope ignoring this text will get your point across. In fact, you decide to do a late night grocery run. You prefer to go late at night because sometimes the stock pallets are out and you don’t have to monkey climb the shelves to reach your favorite flavor of Suddenly Salad. If not, the store is pretty empty at night, and nobody will really notice your King Kong impersonation.

* * *

You are really regretting your choice to wear a short-sleeved sweater dress to the store tonight. There isn’t a stock-person or handy pallet in sight, and as per usual, it seems like everything you want is on the very top shelves. You can just brush a corner of a box of Suddenly Salad if you stand on your tiptoes, but you can’t manage to get a suitable grip. You look around. The store is empty. At least if someone sees you, you’re wearing cute panties. You steady yourself and place a foot on the bottom shelf to begin the climb.

“Need a hand, dollface,” a deep gravelly voice behind you asks, “or should I stand back and enjoy the view?”

You stumble at his sudden appearance, losing your balance and falling. He catches you easily. Something about him radiates sexuality, and you feel a blush coloring your cheeks simply because of his nearness.

“How… how did you find me?” you ask. he’s still holding you up, and you are in no hurry to push him away. For some reason, all of your desire to avoid him evaporates when he’s standing in front of you.

“You think I can’t track down my pets,” he almost purrs, running a thumb over your outfit where the mark he left is hidden. You shudder in pleasure, remembering the circumstances of the deep bite. You try to regain some composure with snark.

“Since you’re here, I guess we could try out that friends with benefits idea,” you suggest coolly despite the heat in your cheeks and between your legs. “Be a pal, and help me get some things from the top shelf?”

“And what exactly would the  _benefit_  be for me?” He mimics your tone with a sly smile, showing his large sharp teeth. The gold tooth catches the light, gleaming dangerously.

“Handjob and facial,” you offer, enjoying the game.

“Blowjob and swallow,” he counters quickly.

“Tittyfuck and swallow. Final offer.” You feel like you’re going to come out on top as you fold your hands over your chest, but under your breasts, accentuating the goods and reinforcing the finality of the offer.

“Deal,” he says, and you have a sneaking suspicious that this has been too easy. You haven’t known him long, but he’s given you the impression that he’s used to getting his way, not giving in.

“That’s a shame; you should’ve held out for the blowjob,” you can’t resist replying before turning to point at the item you need him to reach for you. You are surprised- and pleased though you’ll never admit it- when he lifts you easily to grab the boxes of pasta for yourself. You think he’s being sweet until you realize he’s managed to pull your dress up enough to check out your panties.

Instead of grabbing the the items you need, you grab at the hem of your dress with one hand and swat at him with the other, but he seems to have lost interest in the groceries as well. He’s staring at you and licking his teeth hungrily, eyes half-lidded with lust.

“H-hey, what are you-” You don’t even have a chance to finish your sentence before Fell has spun you around, pressing your back against the cold, hard metal of the store shelves. He shoves your sweater dress roughly up to your hips and yanks your panties aside.

You open your mouth to protest but all that comes out is a sharp gasp and buries his face into the warm wetness of your pussy. His hands grip your ass tightly, fingers digging in and he sucks fast and hard at your clit. You cover your mouth to hide the gasps and mewling cries from any nearby ears. Thank goodness there isn’t anyone here but the cashier in the front and you and Fell in the back of the store.

You have to ball one of your hands into a fist and bite down on it to keep from screaming his name when his tongue plunges deeply into your pussy. It’s thick, long, and warm, and he’s an expert at using it. He twists and curls his tongue seeking out and probing every sensitive spot inside of you. You bite down harder on your fist, but you can’t stop the moans escaping as his thick tongue slides against your walls faster and faster. Your other hand is holding onto his skull, fingernails scraping bone as you press him in further, rolling your hips in time with his movements.

He growls into your pussy. His face is pressed so hard against you that you can feel the bridge of his nasal cavity rubbing harshly against your clit. The vibrations from the growling are driving you wild and he slurps and laps at you with his tongue. He starts sucking your pussy and you can feel the orgasm building. You hunch over him, and you can feel him chuckling at your attempts to remain silent and hold back. His tongue slides in and out of your pussy faster and rougher yet until you feel like you can’t take anymore.

Pleasure explodes through you as you orgasm, and you can feel yourself squirting in his mouth. He doesn’t stop licking and slurping at you, trying to catch every bit of your juices. Your legs tremble from the release, and you’re glad he’s holding you up. He lowers you until you are standing on the floor, but you cling to him, not sure your legs are ready to hold you just yet.

He puts a supporting arm around you. “We’re going to my place,” he declares, “to finish what we started.” You can feel his erection pressing into your stomach through his shorts.

“You didn’t help me reach any groceries!” you complain.

“I helped ya reach an orgasm though. You owe me one, dollface.”

You glare at him, considering his words.

You make your decision.

“Let’s go.”


	6. Chapter 6

The teleportation briefly disorients you. Fortunately, you arrive right next to Fell’s bed, which you allow yourself to collapse upon. You hear a deep, rumbling chuckle from the big skeleton.

“Eager, eh?” he says with a wicked smile, gold tooth gleaming. “Let’s get you dressed up properly then, dollface.” Still under the influence of orgasm afterglow and displacement dizziness, you allow Fell to handle you, submitting to him completely as his hands firmly but gently remove your clothes. 

His hands slide up your stomach, pushing your shirt off over your head. His cool, smooth phalanges lift your bra, exposing your breasts; he hums appreciatively. He unhooks the bra and discards the clothing to the floor. Tugging your skirt off, he spends a few moments rubbing at your moist panties, stimulating your eager pussy and leaving you gasping. He’s only teasing though. His hands grip the waistband of the panties against your hips and tug them off, sticky threads of arousal stretching and breaking as he pulls them away. They are added to the pile on the floor.

You shiver a bit as his gaze wanders over your naked body, stopping here and there to caress you with a look. Those half-lidded red eyelights are hungry, and you expect him to get started right away. You open your legs, welcoming him. He just chuckles again.

“Not yet, dollface. I’m a patient guy, and I like to take my time. Besides, you owe me.” You sit up slowly as he digs around in his closet. Soon he turns back to you with a familiar leather strap, and one much less familiar. He fastens the soft leather collar around your neck. The other piece of leather is attached to opposite side of a metal ring. He sets it aside and brings out some ropes. His movements are quick and practiced as he ties you up, moving you into various positions to make sure he gets the ropes around you just right. You’re almost mesmerized by his skill.

Once Fell had finished, you evaluated his work. Your hands were tied at the wrists and affixed to hook hanging on the headboard, pulling them above your head as you laid on your back. Ropes looped through the collar trailed down your body, forming a diamond pattern around your breasts and stomach. Your legs had been tied thigh to calf with your feet also tied together at the ankles. The overall effect left you completely exposed, legs spread, and helpless. Lastly, Fell Picks up the metal ring with the leather straps; you’re curious as to what it’s for. He places the ring in your mouth and fixes the straps behind your head.

You realize the ring is a gag! You bite at it experimentally and wiggle against your ropes, finally realizing you are completely helpless and unable to close your legs or mouth. You are at Fell’s mercy, and it’s a huge turn-on. He could do literally anything to you, and you would be unable to stop him. You had to trust him; you had no choice.

“You alright, dollface?” Fell checks with you as he removes his shirt. You can still move your head slightly, so you give a small nod. “Good,” he comments, letting his basketball shorts drop, freeing that thick glowing red length that you’re craving like a drug. “Because you look too fucking good for me to hold back.” He’s already palming at his cock with one pale hand, and in response, his cock is twitching eagerly and spilling precum onto the bed.

Fell straddles you, and you understand what he’s about to do just a moment before his length enters your mouth through the ring holding it open. He had clearly noticed that you don’t have a gag reflex because he enters your mouth deeply with a breathy groan of lust and pleasure. You can feel his pulse through the underside of his cock pressing against your tongue, and your brain briefly sparks with panic at you inhibited movements. You push back the rising panic as he pulls out of your mouth, saliva coating his member thickly. He must have seen uncertainty on your face.

“Everything good?” You answer him with another small nod. You finally fully relax, knowing that he is watching you for any signs of discomfort. You can’t smile with the ring gag, but you hope he can see it in your eyes as he slowly enters your mouth again. As he thrusts into the warm wetness of your mouth, you slide your tongue along the underside of his cock. You see his hands tighten into fists on the bedsheets as you begin to swallow, letting the muscles of your throat stroke his cock while providing suction. He pants and moans. He won’t last long with your full participation. Despite being tied up, there’s plenty you can do to pleasure him.

“Mmm… so good…HNNN-AH… that’s right… suck Daddy’s cock!” Fell’s pace increases, but his rhythm is faltering as you begin to hum and moan against him. His tongue lolls from his jaws, and he’s beginning to salivate a bit. “So… Hah-AHH… cloooose…!” He forces his cock in to the hilt, all the way into your throat and holds it there. You feel it pulsing for a moment, and then he cums. You feel the hot seed shooting into your throat; it’s thick and there’s so much. You swallow convulsively as he slowly pulls out. If anything his cock looks more swollen and needy than before.

Once you’ve swallowed his cum, he leans forward and removes the gag. Your jaw aches a bit from being held in place, and you appreciate the relief. His mouth catches yours, and he kisses you softly, gently caressing your lips with his tongue. After the mouth-fucking he just gave you, this kiss is a sweet and endearing reward. His tongue dances with your, the touches soft and sensual, meant to tease and tantalize, unlike his usual demanding roughness. You savor the slow kisses, and Fell takes the opportunity to probe your slick entrance with his fingers, causing you to gasp into his mouth.

Fell’s mouth moves away from yours to tour your body. He licks your neck, sucking at it, and you moan as he moves his tongue expertly against your skin. You don’t care how many marks or hickeys he gives you if they’re all done with such exquisite pleasure. Two of his fingers enter you with torturous slowness as he bites the base of your throat. You moan at the sweet mixture of pleasure and pain as his sharp teeth break skin and his tongue swirls in your blood. He continues downwards, biting your shoulder, your breasts, your stomach, your thighs, punctuating each puncture with a swift thrust of his fingers in your pussy, until you’re begging for more.

He finally withdraws his fingers. His mouth hovers above your entrance, tongue dipping inside to taste you. You squeak as the memory of the grocery store sends a flood of juices into his waiting jaws. He laps at you with a chuckle that vibrates through your entire body, setting every nerve on fire in a delicious agony of desire. You want more, need more. 

“Mmm, ready for Daddy, I see,” he almost purrs his words. “All the gasping and moaning though, Daddy wants to hear you scream.” He nips your clit sharply, and you comply, shrieking loudly and bucking your hips as much as you’re able. A slow dribble of fluids, you can’t tell if it’s more cum or precum, runs down his cock ad he rubs his tip against your entrance. You mewl with need, but he teases, pressing the tip of his cock against your clit and rubbing vigorously to stimulate you. 

You feel like screaming again, this time in frustration. You open your mouth to demand that he fuck you, but he’s already pushing his length inside. His cock is thick, and your pussy is tight. He fills you in the most satisfying way, stretching your tight slick walls, letting you feel him pulsing inside you. “Fuck, you’re tight,” he announces to nobody in particular, rocking his hips to fit himself inside. He stays like that a moment, the pulsing of his cock and your pussy finding a common rhythm. A sly smile crosses your face.

You flex a set of muscles usually reserved for giving birth, clenching Fell’s thick length deliberately and holding it a moment. His jaw drops, mouth hanging open, eyes glazed with the stimulation. You suddenly begin flexing and releasing quickly. He hasn’t even moved inside you yet and you’re already driving to the edge with pleasure. You stop abruptly. You’d like to get an orgasm out of this too!

“And to think I almost let you get away,” he says, his own grin widening. Suddenly he pulls almost entirely out of you, slamming back in before you even have a chance to react or move. Fell sets a punishing pace, his thrusts forceful and deep. Lewd squelching can be heard as he pounds into you, faster and faster. The headboard batters the wall, and the rope is starting to chafe as your body rocks with the hard fucking. “Scream for Daddy,” he demands, pressing your clit with his thumb.

You scream, not even able to form comprehensible words. You’re a screaming, mewling, panting mess as he digs his fingers into your hips, drawing blood and scoring your skin deeply. He grits his teeth, growling as he makes several more hard thrusts and suddenly he’s cumming. Your orgasm explodes inside you in time with his, your pussy walls tightening and milking the cum from his cock. There’s too much for your already full pussy and it’s dripping out of you and onto the bed. Suddenly, the rush is fading into the afterglow and you feel satisfied and exhausted.

Fell unties you, but leaves the collar. You say nothing and don’t remove it either. You body looks like a warzone, covered in rope burns, bite marks, and deep scratches. You don’t worry about it. You know that Fell will handle aftercare, and he does. He brings you a drink and a snack while he cleans your wounds meticulously. He puts fresh sheets on the bed, then stands near you awkwardly. You wonder why.

“I’m not leaving,” you assure him, and he visibly relaxes. “I guess the collar can stay too. He smiles a tired easy smile and gets in bed next to you. You’ve done time in Fell’s cuddle jail before, and right now, you don’t mind if you become a lifer. There are worse things than finding someone who makes a perfect casual sex partner, but not many things that are better. You close your eyes and drift to sleep in Fell’s strong arms.

* * *

**_Fell lets his sockets close with a sigh of relief. He’d wanted something new, but as a_ bone _-afide ladies’ man, he wasn’t used to the chase. This one had been stubborn and seemingly immune to his charms, but man, winning her over had been worth it. Plus, it was good to know he was still_ up _for a challenge._**


End file.
